


【勋兴】《星河漫漫》5

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《星河漫漫》5

星河漫漫

文/夏序清和草未歇

5

“回去吗？”金钟仁目送吴虎和丽姐走了以后，回头看坐在马路牙子上装醉的吴世勋。  
吴世勋垂着头，额前的碎发遮住了眼睛。  
金钟仁走了过去，坐在吴世勋边上，自顾自点了一支烟。烟草的味道在口中才弥漫开来，手中的烟就被吴世勋夺了过去。  
“不想回去。”金钟仁只听到了吴世勋的声音，却没看到他的表情。  
“去玩吗？”金钟仁拍了拍吴世勋的背。  
吴世勋抓了两把头发，“想见他。”

屋里没开灯，月亮像覆了一层膜，朦朦胧胧的。  
张艺兴平躺着，不过又是个稀松平常的周末，今天却无端的觉得有些疲惫。  
奶奶好像还没睡，从他这里能清楚听到开的过大的电视机声音。  
年纪大了的人好像就是这样的，总是把电视机和手机的声音放得特别的大。

张艺兴翻了个身，一只手紧紧扣着被子。  
他想把头蒙住来着，躺着躺着却一下子像是脱了力，意识涣散起来，没有了拉起被子的力气。  
耳边不时能窜进来几句猫叫，声音太尖细了，甚至有点凄惨，听起来让人觉得十分恐怖。

张艺兴在心里对自己说，去看看吧？再把窗户关好。却就这么念囔着，睡了过去。

吴世勋进来的时候，  
看到张艺兴侧身蜷缩在床上。  
如果张艺兴醒着的话，会看到窗户突然被推开，翻身进来一个瘦长的影子。  
张艺兴家在三楼，爬上来并不费力。吴世勋原以为打开窗户可能要费些功夫，却不想张艺兴是开着窗睡的。  
吴世勋一腿跨进来的时候还在想，莫非真是心有灵犀？不由得心里窃喜。

被子不算厚，老远就看得到张艺兴整个人在被子下的轮廓。吴世勋把鞋子脱下来放到一边，怕走路的声音太响把睡梦中的人儿惊动了起来。

上来的时候没留意，手上被外墙的水管拉了个口子，血倒是没滴下来，只不过到了屋里，才突然火辣辣痛了起来。  
吴世勋轻轻坐在张艺兴的床边，他在心里想过很多次张艺兴的睡相是什么样的。真见到了的时候，只觉得可爱的不得了。

说不清，也许是自己真的疯魔了。  
一想到张艺兴心里就痒痒的。

床上人翻了下身，把吴世勋吓了一跳，准备站起来，回头看的时候却发现张艺兴没醒。  
吴世勋坐下，把张艺兴的被角掖好。  
看了半天，终于忍不住，自己也上了床，从被子外面把张艺兴抱住。  
香香软软的张艺兴裹在松软的被子里，吴世勋把脸靠了上去，蹭了蹭。  
突然听到张艺兴吸了一下鼻子，“吴世勋？”

吴世勋身子僵了一下，正想着要怎么为自己辩白，却听到张艺兴轻轻笑了一声，“你不会把我家锁给撬开了吧？”  
吴世勋用力把张艺兴抱紧，“从窗户进来的，厉害吧？”说话间语气倒颇为得意，扬起了眉看向张艺兴。  
“以后别这样了，很危险。”张艺兴半张脸掩在被子下，就因为被吴世勋抱着，也不挣扎。

吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴，“我可以进来吗？好冷。”  
张艺兴鼻子哼了哼，“活该。”  
身子却还是让开了点，就看着吴世勋掀开一角，接着人已经钻了进来。  
虽然已经认识了一段时间了，却是第一次实打实离得这么近，张艺兴一下子心脏狂跳，不受控制。  
吴世勋的气息突然离自己太近，有点淡淡的香味，也有烟的味道，混合在一起，让他觉得喉咙都发紧，连呼吸也不似平常。

好像睡在一块被子下真的是太暧昧，张艺兴不知道手脚往哪里摆，只能继续蜷缩在一角。  
突然臂上一热，被吴世勋拉了回来，“怎么就像是我在欺负你，把你逼到了小角落里？”  
张艺兴红着脸不说话，他的头现在正抵在吴世勋的胸膛里，还能清楚听到吴世勋胸腔里有力的跳动。

吴世勋咽了咽口水，张艺兴的脑袋就在自己怀里，发丝蓬松柔软，闻起来香香的。  
他抬起了张艺兴的下巴，忍不住吻了上去。唇瓣又软又滑，有时真是疑心会不会就融化在自己嘴里。  
张艺兴的呼吸也急促了起来，空气突然跟着炽热了起来，吴世勋一个翻身把张艺兴按在了身下。  
张艺兴睁大了眼睛，直到感觉到被硬梆梆的东西抵着的时候，才突然慌了神，“你疯了。”  
张艺兴一边抓着吴世勋的胳膊，一边往出蹿。  
吴世勋停了下来，重新躺在张艺兴身旁，看了一眼张艺兴，伸手理了理惊魂未定的小人的头发，“别怕，我发誓不强迫你。”

张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，他在心里是没有怪吴世勋的。只不过时地不宜，他确实是做不到在家里和吴世勋做那档子事儿。  
更何况，他还没有经验，现在满心存着害怕。

张艺兴撑起身子，轻轻吻了一下吴世勋的脸颊，然后坐了起来，“我去帮奶奶关电视。”

吴世勋在枕头上看着张艺兴穿上拖鞋一阵风似的跑出去时，忍不住笑出了声，不管怎么样，这只小兔子自己迟早一定要逮到手里。

“奶奶？奶奶！”张艺兴声音听起来有些失常，变得急促，且突然拔高了声音。  
吴世勋连忙下床，从张艺兴的房间冲了出去。一进另一间卧室，就看到张艺兴脸上挂着泪珠，在那里摇着他奶奶的胳膊。  
吴世勋快步走了过去，蹙着眉，“怎么了？”  
张艺兴用袖子抹了抹眼圈，“我进来的时候看着奶奶歪倒在床上，想把她扶着睡好，才发现根本摇不醒了…”   
吴世勋掏出手机，“先别哭，我叫救护车来。”

急诊科的晚上永远是吵吵嚷嚷的，人来人往，大呼小叫，乱七八糟。  
张艺兴坐在小凳上，幸亏有吴世勋在，他奶奶被医生检查之后，已经安排好住院的手续了。  
吴世勋拿着一沓单子向张艺兴走过来，刚到跟前，张艺兴就接了过来，“你垫的费用等回家了我转给你。”  
吴世勋坐在张艺兴旁边，轻轻说了句，“不急。”  
却听到了一声哽咽，“我特别害怕来医院，你知道我小时候就来过医院，来认尸吗？”  
吴世勋忍不住伸手搂住了张艺兴，感受着他的身子一上一下起伏着，好像是哭了。  
但是，哭了就哭了吧。  
人生在世，觉得难过的时候总要能发泄一下的。

两个人在医院的长椅上相依打盹儿，吴世勋又一次醒过来的时候，下意识看了眼走廊上的表，五点多了，大概再过一会儿天就亮了。  
他把张艺兴放好，自己站起身，拉好外套的拉链，准备去天台抽根烟提提神。

清晨的风带着些水汽，柔柔的扑在脸上，没什么杀伤力，反而让人觉得很舒服。  
吴世勋从兜里摸出烟盒，把烟叼在嘴上，开始从身上摸打火机。  
吴世勋转身背着风，打火机的火焰凑近香烟的瞬间，他深深吸了一口。橘红色的小光点一闪，他把打火机放回上衣口袋里，烟夹在手上，转过身一手倚着栏杆。

“怎么背着我自己来看日出？”吴世勋刚把烟凑到嘴边，冷不防听到背后的声音。  
张艺兴裹着外套，就站在他身后。  
“你醒啦？”吴世勋伸手把张艺兴拉了过来。  
张艺兴的手很凉，吴世勋把外套拉开，把张艺兴拥进怀里。张艺兴的背紧贴着他的胸膛，吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的头顶，“一起看吧，太阳出来了，就又是新的一天了。”

楼顶的视野很好，张艺兴靠在吴世勋怀里，真的安安静静的等着日出。  
远处的云层凉了起来，大概日出就是在转瞬之间，张艺兴屏着呼吸，不知道为什么突然紧张了起来。  
吴世勋一手抱着张艺兴，一手夹着烟，目光落在天边。突然，张艺兴回头搂住他的脖子，吻了上来，“涩涩的。”  
张艺兴放开了他的唇，冒出来这么一句。

吴世勋才想起来，这好像还是自己第一次在张艺兴面前抽烟。想到这里，就准备把烟头弹出去。  
手才抬起来，烟就被张艺兴接了过去，吴世勋看着张艺兴把烟凑到嘴边吸了一口，然后开始疯狂咳嗽。  
他把烟拿过来，摁灭扔了出去，然后开始拍张艺兴的背，“第一次抽烟的感觉，如何？”  
张艺兴眼泪花都出来了，白了吴世勋一眼，“怎么那么呛？”

吴世勋把张艺兴揽进怀里，两个人钻在一件外套里，吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴，“因为你傻。”  
张艺兴佯装要生气，却被吴世勋紧紧搂着，“诶，快看，太阳要出来了。”  
张艺兴身子动了动，终是安静了下来，他往吴世勋身边靠了靠，“什么都会好的吧？”  
吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的肩，“会的，一定会的。”

太阳才从东边的云层中挣脱出来，现下还不是刺眼的时候。张艺兴盯着看了一会儿，就被吴世勋撵了下去吃早饭。  
新的一天有新的事情，等到吃完早饭，他还要和主治医生谈话，还要和学校请假，还要回家去拿存折…

tbc.


End file.
